Dark Matter's Minion
His reality: Alex(or as most people call him now Stu-pei) is one of those guys who if you know him, you can get on his good side easily(and has some of grammar worst ever) As of 2009(or 2010 quatever) he created his youtube account and started off with a Review of Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 For the PSP and somewhat got noticed from there out, in 2011 he found Fawfuls Minion and Stephenplays who guess for guess one got him into Lp's and one into Countdown making...his first countdown was deleted from disapointment from himself as it was Top 3 Dark Matter Boss battles(Which BTW I might re-do) Then eventually he started with a Non script Top 10 Pokemon which BTW HALF OF THE CHOICES ARE NOW LIKE #50(looking at you Oshawott and Darkrai) and found it to be fun at first but at the moment...Motovation has run him dry from Moving depression. Eventually on July 20th he asked to join the Gaming family, but 5 days later he offically joined thanks to The Water Waka (who 2 months later,they became best friends) As of Now he has quit...BUT is trying to find a loophole to get back in because he misses everyone in the chat and all the insanity but as of now he has his eyes set on some countdowns which HEY LOOK UNDER YOU THEY'RE LISTED THERE Countdown Projects/Ideas: Countdown's in script: Top XX Earthbound Bosses(Maybe IF POSSIBLE a collab with Virtual Boy with top 8 Your Santuary bosses,IF I EVER GET IN MORE CONTACT WITH HIM) Top 8 Kanto Gym Leaders Top 25 Persona Users Top 50 VGMS ANNOUNCE THE WINNER FOR TOP 15 DS GAMES LOVE - Steli Ideas: Top XX Persona 4 The Animation Episodes(collab with The Bolt Of Shadow, if we decide on it one day) Top XX Games that have made me Cry Top XX What The Fuck ya Kidding me Moments Top 10 Minecraft Mods(yes fucking serious thinking this over) Top 10 funniest youtube videos A REVIEW...ON SAMMYCLASSICSONICFAN Trivia: *His Favorite Video game Character(SPOILER TO A LIST HE'S DOING) is A tie of Duster and Junpei *His Favorite VGM that won't be on his VGMS list is Kira from Persona 4(Arena as well) *His best Friends(well in his eyes anyways) in the Family are....Sam, Riley, Austin, Caden, Reid, Ethan, and Jeff *He Finds Macs better then PC(and he can have good arguments as he owns both,and HAD TO SAVE 4 YEARS IN ALL TO GET BOTH IN CASE ONE RUNS OUT) *He loves Moding(Quatever Bobby) games,hell Minecraft is his #12 favorite game just simply for the mods only(Pixlemon) *He hated the horror Genre of games...UNTIL CORPSE PARTY and IB hit him in the feels *His Favorite Pokemon of all time is Deino(ITS JUST SO MANY MEMORIES IN THE PAST 2 AND A HALF YEARS) *He Loves Pokemon Emerald yet hates Gen 3 main game wise(Ruby and Sapphire were terrible in his eyes..FireRed and LeafGreen he counts as gen 1) *He actually liked High School Musical(DON'T EVEN FUCKING QUESTION IT, IT'S ACTUALLY A DECENT MOVIE COMPAIRED TO THE THIRD ONE) *He has caused some of the biggest Purse Owners to get Izanagi *One of his Favorite Moments in gaming to him was Beating Amen-Sagiri with Teddie in Persona 4 with Yu and Teddie only left and underleveled *He has Made Jimbles Notronbo a regilus sight *His Favorite Character of all time is Minato from Persona 3 *His favorite VGM is a three-way tie between Sun,The Battle For Everyone's Soul and Wiping All Out All from P3P *He fucking Loves Earthbound and went out 2 miles away from his home to get a $20 Eshop card just for 7/18/13(EARTHBOUNDS VC RELEASE BITCHES) *His favorite song of all time is AstroSexy by M-flo lovers CHEMISTRY *His Mains in Fighting Games are Minato and Sasuke(Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3) Chie and Mitsuru(Persona 4 Arena) and Dedede and Ness(SSBB) What Others Think Of Him(Come on guies pls): Category:Countdown Makers Category:Bronies Category:Transsexual Category:Members Category:Americans